The Blazing Sky
by Lunarsparks
Summary: I will never forget that day. It was the day I lost everything. The sky went red, the clouds lit on fire, and the stars fell from the sky. My Clan became as broken as the world around us, and all I could do was watch as our beloved Silverpelt destroyed us all. It is something I will never forgive, and never forget.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone who decides to read this story! This is my second Fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it! :D I will do my best to do as frequent updates as I can for both this story and Aurorastar's Storm. Alright, here's the prologue :)**

* * *

The long, green grass shivered as a light breeze brushed over their lush tips. There wasn't a tree in sight, so a breeze always blew through the beautiful, emerald colored field.

A pale ginger tabby tom moved forward over the grass stalks with grace. His pelt shimmered with starlight, though his eyes glowed with the light of life and fear. Bloody battles, terrible losses, death, destruction, and pure terror reflected in the tom's wide amber eyes.

_They will never forgive us for this_, the tom thought sadly. His grief and fear deepened when he saw another cat standing in the field, looking rather confused.

"Hello?" the other cat called, a silver tabby she-cat. "Is anyone here?"

The tom padded forward, summoning up every last drop of strength within him to hide his emotions from this she-cat. "Greetings. I have summoned you here for a reason, young warrior."

The she-cat tipped her head to one side. "Who are you?"

The ginger tom didn't meet her bright gaze. Envy washed over him. _Her eyes are so full of life, hope, and love for her Clan. I only wish I could feel this way._ He gave a slight wave of his head, as if brushing a cobweb from his ears. _She has no idea what is ahead of her._

"That is not important," he growled. "Nor is your name either."

The she-cat narrowed her eyes. "But shouldn't I-"

"After what happens to the Clans, no one's name will matter anymore!" the tom spat, so fiercely the she-cat took a step back, appalled.

The tom sighed. _I can't lose my temper so easily._ "There is a great storm coming," he started, gazing deeply into the eyes of the startled she-cat. "Something dark and terrible. A fire that blazes so brightly, all will perish in its path."

The she-cat widened her eyes, and something flashed across their gleaming surface. "Why are you telling _me_ this?"

Anger burned within the tom. He whipped around, tail lashing, and stomped away from her. "I don't know! I just had to tell someone. It's not like anyone has ever believed me anyway!" Memories churned within his mind as he remembered his living life as a warrior. No one had ever listened to him, believed him, and he had been so alone his whole life.

The tom glowered with fury. He could hear the she-cat's questions burning into him, but he didn't listen to her.

_The Clans haven't believed me before, and they don't believe me now. Even StarClan has turned their backs on me!_

He whipped around to face the she-cat, and she stared at him as if he had raked his claws along her muzzle. "Just ignore it. Ignore it all! You're all going to perish anyway!" Satisfaction gripped him as he noticed the she-cat's pelt was beginning to fade, the lush grass visible behind her sleek silver fur.

As she gazed at him one last time with her faded eyes, full of confusion, anger, and despair, the tom took a step forward, flattening his ears.

"_You're all going to die!_"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this rather short prologue. I'm going to post the Allegiances for the main for Clans with Chapter One. ****Please note that I needs OC characters for ALL four Clans! Please leave a review to post some OC characters! And if you are wondering, yes, even if your OC is from a different Clan other than ThunderClan (which is the main Clan in this story) your character WILL be important! (Though in not telling you why) :).**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! ^.^**

**~Lunar**


	2. Chapter One

The silver tabby cat skimmed the ground as it rushed forward, pumping its hind legs hard against the ground. Determination welled through it as it narrowed its ice blue eyes on the fluffy gray tail in front of it.

_I will catch you_, the cat thought. _I need to feed my Clan. _

With a hiss, it leaped off its powerful legs and sliced through the squirrel's soft skin with long, deadly claws. It squeaked, but was cut off abruptly as the cat sunk its teeth into the squirrel's spine.

Hunger clawed at the cat's belly. She gazed at her thin body, still showing signs of the previous cold season of leaf-bare.

The she-cat shook her head. _It is newleaf now, and there will be plenty of prey. Besides, the Clan must be fed first. _

She picked up the squirrel in her teeth, careful not to prick its skin, and trotted back to her camp.

She padded along in silence for a short while until the stone hollow camp of ThunderClan came into view. Brambles wove into one another at the entrance, warding off any intruders with claw-sharp thorns. As she padded into camp, she winced when she felt a thorn tug at her feather-soft pelt.

"Stormcloud!" a deep voice called when the she-cat strolled inside. A large dark gray and white tom arrived at her side, who she recognized with a feeling of respect as ThunderClan's deputy. "Where are the others?"

Stormcloud bounded forward, dropping her squirrel in the fresh-kill pile. "Our hunting patrol split up to catch more prey. Why, are they not back yet?"

"We are now!" another voice called behind them, and a light brown tabby she-cat came into view, along with a reddish tom and a small black and white tom.

"Were you worried about us, Graysnow?" the reddish tom teased to the deputy.

Graysnow snorted. "I just didn't want a mousebrain like yourself to get lost. It's not like its never happened before, Foxfang."

Foxfang shuffled his paws, looking rather embarrassed.

Stormcloud rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to actually eat something today." She looked around the clearing, her eyes fixing on a gray she-cat. "Falconrip, care to share a mouse with me?"

Falconrip bounded towards her, eyes shining with interest as she gazed at the plump mouse Stormcloud had picked up. "Sure!"

Stormcloud flicked her tail, eyes darting over Falconrip's shredded ear. _It's not nice to stare_, she scolded herself, letting a memory flood back into her mind.

_Stormkit marveled at the clearing before her. "Wow, look at all the cats!"_

_Her mother, Cloverleaf, stood at her side. "These are your Clanmates, Stormkit, and this is your camp."_

_Stormkit's gazed drifted around the clearing. "It's huge!"_

_Cloverleaf twitched her whiskers in amusement. "It is, but the forest is much bigger. When you become an apprentice, I will take you out there someday."_

_Stormkit beamed, but the look drifted off her face when a spotted gray she-cat walked by them. Stormkit's unwavering gaze was fixed on the she-cat's shredded ear, looking quite torn and, in Stormkit's opinion, a little ugly. _

_"Er, mom? Who's that, and what's wrong with her ear?"_

_Cloverleaf flicked her tail over Stormkit's ears. "Stormkit, don't be impolite. That's Falconrip, and her ear was torn by a falcon as a kit. When you become a warrior, you too will earn scars." A look of worry flashed over Cloverleaf's green eyes. It was full of despair, and it made Stormkit quite confused. _

_"Cloverleaf, don't you want me to be a warrior?"_

_Cloverleaf looked lost in thought for a moment before she bent down and rasped her tongue over Stormkit's head. "Of course, Stormkit. I just want you to be safe"_

_No one will be safe after this!_

Stormcloud flattened her ears. _It's you again!_ She recognized the voice immediately. It was the ginger tom she had met in a strange dream she had had a half moon ago.

_What are you doing in my head? I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore! You said we were all going to die, but you didn't tell me why!_

Stormcloud heard a low growl deep within the tom's throat. _If you weren't so busy thinking about yourself, then you would have heard it!_

_You already told me about some dark storm, or whatever you said, but you didn't tell me what it really was! _Irritation and anger welled within Stormcloud, and she did her best to resist a hiss she could feel in her throat.

_I'm wasting my time_, the tom growled, and Stormcloud felt his presence leave her.

_What does he want from me? I'm just an ordinary ThunderClan warrior!_

"Stormcloud?" Falconrip's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Stormcloud mewed, beginning to bury the bones of their already devoured mouse. "Thanks for sharing with me."

"Anytime," replied the dark gray she-cat, licking her lips.

Stormcloud sighed. _I just need to cool off._ She spotted a familiar white and ginger pelt, and trotted forward.

"Petalpaw!" she called.

Petalpaw spun around. Her hazel eyes shined like drops of morning dew on bright, emerald leaves. Her soft fur prickled, looking startled, but settled when she recognized who called her.

"Stormcloud!" Petalpaw replied back, charging forward and burying her muzzle in Stormcloud's silver chest fur.

"Greetings, sister," Stormcloud meowed warmly, flicking Petalpaw's ear with her tail.

Petalpaw had been Cloverleaf and Bramblethorn's second litter. Petalpaw had been born alongside their only brother, Duskkit, but Duskkit had died from greencough at four moons old.

Stormcloud gazed into Petalpaw's friendly, loving eyes. _She is so much like Cloverleaf,_ Stormcloud remarked. Though Petalpaw's physical appearance was closer to their father, Bramblethorn, Petalpaw carried Cloverleaf's ever-loving spirit and compassion for everyone around her. Stormcloud followed her father's paw steps. She was loyal to her Clan above everything else, fiercely protective, and sometimes rather arrogant.

"You look troubled," Petalpaw stated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Stormcloud frowned. She didn't think she should share the strange encounters she had been having with the odd StarClan tom, but she did want to be with her sister. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested.

"Alright." Petalpaw turned to a pretty gray she-cat nearby. "Whisperingbird! I'm going on a walk with Stormcloud!"

Petalpaw's mentor gave a small nod. "Okay. Bring back some prey!"

Stormcloud raced towards the entrance, Petalpaw hard on her paws. She could feel her sister's warm breath on her tail as they left the camp and rushed into the forest. Sunlight dappled the ground, and the air was filled with the sweet sounds of birdsong.

"Hey!" a voice called. Stormcloud whipped around, and found herself facing a white tom. His gray tail was flicking from side to side irritably.

"What are you two doing?" Darkfrost asked. Stormcloud thought she detected a slight hint of a challenge in his voice.

"Taking a walk," said Stormcloud curtly.

Darkfrost narrowed his eyes. "Well, bring back some prey."

Stormcloud resisted unsheathing her claws. "We were planning on it. I have also already brought prey back to the camp today."

"With early newleaf, we can do with some more," Darkfrost said, flicking an ear.

Petalpaw jumped between them. "Please stop."

Stormcloud simply rolled her eyes before whipping around and charging away.

_Darkfrost can be a real pain in the tail sometimes._

Petalpaw was able to catch up to her sister's side. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Start fights with Darkfrost. It's unnecessary."

Stormcloud flattened her ears. "It's not like I wanted to. He started it."

Mock amusement washed over Petalpaw. "You're acting like a kit."

Stormcloud skidded to a halt, cuffing Petalpaw over the ear. "I am not!" Though her voice hinted fury, her eyes gleamed with laughter.

_That StarClan tom obviously doesn't know what he is talking about_, Stormcloud thought. _The Clans are at peace, and this new season of newleaf will only help us thrive more. _

* * *

Stormcloud was lying in her nest, struggling to fall asleep. The moon was high in the sky, casting a bright, silver glow onto the camp.

Stormcloud growled. _Why can't I just sleep?_

She closed her eyes once more, hoping sleep would come to her this time. She let out a sigh of frustration when the noises of the night still rang through her ears.

_That's it! _Stormcloud thought with irritation, and flashed open her eyes.

The sight before her, however, brought a wave of shock over Stormcloud. She was standing in StarClan's hunting grounds, though not a single presence of life was near her.

"Am I here so you can yell at me again?" Stormcloud growled, hoping the strange StarClan tom before would hear her. However, the area before her was silent and lifeless.

_Walk forward_, a voice ordered in her head. Stormcloud immediately recognized the tom's voice.

"Why should I!" she snapped.

_Just do it_, the tom spat with such a ferocious tone that Stormcloud bounded forward.

_Look before you, puny warrior_, the tom snarled.

With remorse, she obeyed, but suddenly wish that she hadn't.

The ThunderClan camp stood before her. The hollow was destroyed, rocks and dust everywhere, ashes coating the barren ground, and not a speck of life glowed within the battered camp. It was empty.

_This is your future, Stormcloud_, the tom spoke, disgust in his tone.

"But why me?" Stormcloud could not contain the wail in her voice.

The tom let out a harsh laugh. _You idiot! I'm not talking about just your future, I'm talking about the future of the Clans!_

Stormcloud stared with horror as she watched the rest of her broken camp crumble into dust, whimpering as the tom screeched into her ear.

_You will all die! You will all perish into ashes and become nothing!_

* * *

**_A/N: Hi everyone! I ended up posting this chapter sooner than I thought. I hope you liked it! :D I really like writing about Stormcloud and the StarClan tom (who you will learn more about later). I really like their personalities :) I also want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or simply just read this story's prologue. It means a lot to me ^.^_**

**_Replies: _**

**_Wildface of ThunderClan: Thank you for posting your cat, Whisperingbird! :) I will use her!_**

**_Moonbeam141: Thank you for posting your cat, Ferretlight! I really like her personality! :D_**

**_Lost Kitten of the Jungle: Thank you for posting your cats, Falconrip, Whitefire, Cloudcurl, and Oakspring. I really like their personalities and history (especially Falconrip's) ^.^_**

**_Almighty Ironic Empress: (cool name, btw :D) Thank you very much! I will use Moonstrike :)_**

**_KingJames10158: Thank you for posting your cats, Darkfrost, Whiteclaw, Lilystream, and Blackheart! I will use them, and I really like them! However, I want to apologize for something. I had to change Darkfrost's personality a little bit, but it will soon change to the way you want it as the story drags on, and he will become more of a main character :)_**

**_The Midnight Avenger: Thank you! :D And I understand, it's fine :)_**

**_IMPORTANT: Yes, I am still taking OC characters! Please post them, because the Allegiances will be in the next chapter. Like I said last time, if you post a character from a Clan other than ThunderClan, they will have an important role in the story later on (however, some more than others). I cannot promise that your character will live, so if you post more than one, you will have a better chance of at least one surviving :) (not telling you why though!)_**

**_Thanks all! ^.^ Please Read and Review!_**

**_~Lunar_**


	3. Chapter Two

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Stagstar- long-legged light brown tom with white chest and green eyes.

Deputy: Graysnow- large gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dewpool- beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Honeypaw

Warriors:

Whisperingbird- gray she-cat with darker stripes, a plumy tail, and green eyes.

Apprentice- Petalpaw

Falconrip- gray she-cat with black spots, cream underbelly, emerald eyes, and a torn ear.

Mate- Whitefire

Whitefire- ginger tom with white paws and tail tip and blue eyes.

Mate- Falconrip

Cloudcurl- cream colored she-cat with green eyes and one gray paw.

Darkfrost- handsome white tom with a gray tail and stormy gray eyes.

Cloverleaf- pretty light gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

Mate- Bramblethorn

Bramblethorn- light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Mate- Cloverleaf

Foxfang- reddish colored tom with pale blue eyes.

Fawnleap- small light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Stormcloud- lithe silver tabby she-cat with thick, dark stripes and ice blue eyes.

Hollowwind- silver and gray tom with amber eyes.

Shadepool- golden she-cat with black spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Rainpelt- broad-shouldered blue-gray tom with golden eyes.

Tigerfire- dark brown and black tabby tom with full black front legs and amber eyes.

Apprentices

Ravenpaw- black and white tom with green eyes.

Leafpaw- dark mottled tabby tom with green eyes.

Petalpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches and hazel eyes.

Honeypaw- golden and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens

Flamecloud- dark ginger and white she-cat. Expecting Rainpelt's kits.

Elders

Longshadow- once well-built black tom.

Mintfur- frail gray she-cat.

WindClan

Leader: Wingstar- Very lithe looking pale golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Hareclaw- pale brown tom.

Medicine Cat: Breezefur- small tabby tom.

Warriors

Ferretlight- golden brown tabby she-cat with cream chest, black paws and tail tip, and amber eyes.

Brownheart- large dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Mate- Whiteclaw

Graytail- white tom with gray paws and tail and amber eyes.

Heatherfrost- pale tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Plumbreeze- russet colored she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Voleclaw- large black tom.

Twigleaf- tabby tom with thick, dark stripes.

Juniperwing- tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Rabbitleap- white tom.

Yellowtail- pale gray she-cat with brilliant yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Sorrelpaw- tabby and white she-cat.

Cloudpaw- white she-cat.

Sootpaw- black tabby tom.

Queens:

Whiteclaw- white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Brownheart's kits: Frostkit (white and pale gray tom with blue eyes), Brackenkit (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes), and Badgerkit (black she-cat with white stripe down her back, white muzzle, paws, and tail tip with blue eyes)

Elders

Sprucefur- dark brown tom.

Pouncefire- gray and white tabby tom.

RiverClan

Leader: Sunstar- golden brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

Deputy: Rippleice- pale gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dapplenose- dappled ginger she-cat.

Warriors

Lilystream- pale gray she-cat with blue-gray patches and piercing blue eyes.

Amberheart- pale gray tom with brilliant amber eyes.

Apprentice- Icepaw

Whitesmoke- pale gray, almost white, tom with stormy gray eyes.

Ashsky- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and light blue eyes.

Pikeclaw- mottled brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Mallowpaw

Minnowflash- small silver and black she-cat with blue eyes.

Berrysplash- cream colored she-cat.

Falconswoop- huge dark tabby tom.

Frogfang- dark brown and black tom.

Brightfish- pale ginger she-cat.

Apprentices

Icepaw- white she-cat.

Mallowpaw- gray and white tom.

Queens

Birdfeather- pretty tabby and white she-cat. Mother to Pikeclaw's kits: Reedkit (dark brown tom) and Bumblekit (golden she-cat with darker stripes)

Elders

Mousetail- dusky brown tom.

Flowershine- dark tabby she-cat with white patches.

ShadowClan

Leader: Crowstar- large black tom with a scarred muzzle and yellow eyes.

Deputy: Oakspring- dark ginger tom with white tail tip and pale blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Rowanfoot- ginger she-cat.

Warriors

Flareshadow- dark gray, almost black, tom with bright yellow eyes.

Moonstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and dark amber eyes.

Apprentice- Pinepaw

Nightblaze- dark tortoiseshell and black tom with amber eyes.

Blackheart- black tom with one white paw and dark blue eyes.

Greenfang- brown tom with green eyes.

Mosswing- golden and white she-cat.

Stonetail- big dark gray tom.

Seedpool- pretty pale brown she-cat with darker flecks.

Apprentice- Stoatpaw

Redflame- dark ginger tabby tom.

Dawnecho- ginger she-cat with white streaks.

Smokewhisker- black tom with gray paws.

Apprentices

Pinepaw- reddish she-cat with green eyes.

Stoatpaw- mottled brown tom with long fur.

Queens

Ivypelt- gray she-cat with black streaks. Expecting Nightblaze's kits.

Elders

Poppyfoot- black and ginger she-cat.

* * *

"Stormcloud? Are you alright?"

Stormcloud flashed open her eyes. Her pelt was matted and sticky with sweat, and her claws stung. She casted her gaze down to see that her moss nest was shredded and soft, green strings were wound around her claws tightly.

Shadepool stood in front of her, ears slightly angled back with concern.

"I'm fine," Stormcloud replied, licking the scraps of moss off her paws.

Shadepool didn't look completely convinced, but simply shrugged. "Alright."

Stormcloud turned to smooth down her pelt on her back. She could feel the irritation swelling within her. She had been having strange and horrific dreams from the nameless StarClan tom for over a moon now. Every morning she either woke with aching paws or a torn nest. This morning, however, it was both.

When Stormcloud was satisfied with her now slick fur, she padded outside, breathing in the warm, muggy air.

Though newleaf had only started about a moon ago, the air had been turning hot quickly. Any morning dew that dappled the ground would disappear within a short time of the bright, rising sun.

As she walked over to the fresh-kill pile, she heard a set of paw steps join her side. Stormcloud let out a sigh when she turned around to see Darkfrost standing in front of her. Waves of annoyance rolled off him, making her pelt prickle.

"Greetings, Darkfrost," she mewed, grabbing a vole from the small pile.

"Greetings," he sniffed. "I just wanted to let you know that you were digging your claws into my nest and pelt all night. If you can't control yourself, then maybe you should move."

Stormcloud narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to tell Darkfrost why she was doing it, nor that she couldn't control it. _This is all the StarClan tom's fault_, she growled.

It took all of her self-control not to snap back at him. "I'll do my best to prevent it," she told the white tom with a hiss that, this time, she did not resist.

Darkfrost narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing her, but just gave a curt nod and bounded away.

"Having troubles?" someone asked behind her. The voice was unmistakably of a tom. She turned to see her father, Bramblethorn, crouching down beside her.

_More troubles than you can imagine,_ she thought with a grimace. "I'm fine," was all she told her father as he grabbed a thrush for himself.

"You shouldn't try to pick fights with so many cats, especially if they are your Clanmates," Bramblethorn pointed out.

Stormcloud sighed, taking a small bite of her vole. She suddenly didn't feel very hungry. "Do you want the rest of my prey?" she asked, tentatively pushing the half-eaten body of the vole towards her father. "I'm not hungry."

Bramblethorn widened his eyes. "Are you sure?" When Stormcloud nodded, the tabby tom just shrugged. "If you say so, but you should keep up your strength. There is a Gathering tonight and Graysnow wants you to go."

Stormcloud was slightly puzzled that Bramblethorn knew she was going to the Gathering, but pushed the thought away, remembering that her father and the deputy were good friends.

She flinched when she heard a yowl sound from Highledge. She spun around to see Stagstar, ThunderClan's leader, standing atop the slab of stone. His light brown pelt shown in the sunlight, and his white chest was like a splash of snow. The leader's green eyes skimmed the clearing as he called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Stormcloud seated herself closer to her leader, gazing up at him intently. She felt her muscles tense when another pelt brushed hers.

"Sorry," Foxfang murmured, seating himself next to her. Stormcloud could feel hot waves of embarrassment rolling off his reddish fur.

_Why is he so embarrassed?_

"As you all know," Stagstar started, "there is a Gathering tonight. The patrol to the Gathering will consist of Graysnow, Whitefire, Cloudcurl, Darkfrost, Stormcloud, Foxfang, Tigerfire, and Shadepool."

Stormcloud could feel a smile curling at the ends of her lips.

"Are you excited?" Foxfang asked.

"Of course! I hate missing Gatherings."

Foxfang twitched his whiskers in amusement, but Stormcloud noticed he was shuffling his paws, looking rather awkward. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Stormcloud darted away, leaving the reddish tom looking crestfallen.

"Petalpaw!" Stormcloud called, looking around for her small, fluffy figure. She blinked, surprised, when Petalpaw skidded to a halt in front of her sister's paws.

"You're lucky!" Petalpaw pretended to whine. "I was hoping I could go to the Gathering."

Stormcloud flicked her tail over the smaller she-cat's ears. "You'll go next time, you little pest." She let out a _mrrow _of laughter when Petalpaw pretended to look offended, making a rather emphasizing gasp.

"Did you just call me a_ pest_?" Petalpaw repeated the word pest as if it were a curse, but her eyes were shining.

"Yep!" Stormcloud said, flinching when she heard her name being called rather loudly from the camp entrance. She turned to see an irritated Graysnow glaring at her.

"I gotta go, patrol," she told Petalpaw as she raced away.

* * *

Stormcloud breathed in the warm, newleaf air. The sun's hot rays bore down on her pelt as she padded through the forest, following her patrol. She was patrolling the ShadowClan border with Rainpelt in the lead, followed by Hollowwind, Fawnleap, and her apprentice, Ravenpaw.

Stormcloud wrinkled her nose at the pungent scent when they reached the rival Clan's border. The scent was stale, indicating that they hadn't marked their borders for a couple days now.

Her pelt began to prickle as she noticed the undergrowth quiver over the ShadowClan border, and a patrol emerged from their depths. Stormcloud recognized Moonstrike's tortoiseshell pelt and Blackheart's black one, but the little red she-cat and the big gray tom brought no remembrance to Stormcloud.

"Greetings, Moonstrike," Rainpelt meowed, sounding polite yet curt.

Stormcloud stiffened when she heard a growl behind her, but relaxed when she saw that it was Ravenpaw, his narrowed eyes focused on the ShadowClan cats. He shied away, however, when Fawnleap casted him a furious glare.

Stormcloud gazed about the tree branches above her, feeling bored as Rainpelt and Fawnleap began to chat with the ShadowClan cats about the Gathering. Stormcloud focused, however, when she heard Moonstrike say, "Do you think RiverClan will be at the Gathering?"

Stormcloud was taken aback, though noticed that the other ThunderClan cats looked shocked as well. "What do you mean?" Rainpelt asked.

Moonstrike widened her dark amber eyes. "You don't know?"

When the ThunderClan cats shook their heads, the ShadowClan she-cat continued. "RiverClan hasn't been doing well this newleaf. Apparently something is wrong with the lake. They're running low on prey."

Fawnleap gaped at Moonstrike. "But it's only newleaf!"

Moonstrike gave a shake of her head. "I know, but that's all I have heard. If they show up at the Gathering tonight, maybe we'll hear more about them."

Rainpelt ruffled out his fur, as if brushing off a cobweb. "Thank you for telling us this," he meowed. "We will be on our way now."

The ThunderClan cats quickly freshened the scent marks on their border before turning to leave. As Stormcloud bounded along in silence, staring at her silver paws, she heard another set of paws at her side. She was surprised to see Hollowwind next to her. The silver and dark gray tom typically stayed to himself, rarely talking and engaging with other cats.

"Do you think RiverClan will be okay?" he asked, his voice soft, yet it had a firm tone to it.

Stormcloud met his amber eyes. Hollowwind was a different cat. No matter what, his eyes always seemed to look glazed, as if he would never be happy. However, Stormcloud could clearly see the concern is the cloudy amber depths.

"I guess we won't know until we see them."

* * *

Stormcloud fidgeted uncomfortably, staring around the island. ThunderClan and WindClan had already arrived, though ShadowClan and RiverClan were still absent.

_I need to know what has happened to RiverClan._

She muffled a hiss as Darkfrost settled down beside her. His dark gray tail was twitching, though his darkened gaze rested on the WindClan cats.

"Why are you so interested in the WindClan cats?" Stormcloud challenged.

Darkfrost turned to face her, eyes narrowed. "Are you accusing me of being disloyal?"

When Stormcloud remained silent, Darkfrost continued. "I have kin in WindClan: my sister and my father."

Stormcloud felt a prick of guilt for accusing Darkfrost, but pushed it away. "What about your mother?"

"My mother was from ThunderClan, but she is now dead," Darkfrost said flatly.

Stormcloud shuffled her paws. "Oh... I'm sorry." She noticed the white tom was now staring at a golden brown tabby she-cat from WindClan. "Is that your sister?"

Darkfrost flicked an ear. "No, that's Ferretlight, I barely no her. But the white and gray tom next to her is my father, Graytail."

Stormcloud peered over Darkfrost's shoulders, instantly recognizing what looked like a copy of Darkfrost.

"The cat next to him is my sister, Whiteclaw's, mate, Brownheart." He now pointed at a large brown tom.

"That's great, but-" Stormcloud stopped when she saw the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats pad into the clearing. _Moonstrike was right_, she thought despairingly.

The RiverClan cats were pitifully thin for newleaf. A few had muscles rippling under their thin pelts, but most were simply thin and bony.

Stormcloud jumped to her paws and ran over, hoping to talk to one of the RiverClan warriors, when a voice stopped her.

"Stormcloud!"

The silver tabby she-cat turned to see Foxfang watching her with pale blue eyes. "Come sit next to me!"

Stormcloud gazed at the RiverClan cats. As much as she wanted to talk to them, the Gathering _was _about to start. Besides, she didn't even know if the RiverClan cats would agree to talk to her. Reluctantly, she plopped down next to Foxfang.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Stagstar called, his voice ringing across the clearing and immediately causing an abrupt silence. Stagstar gave a nod to WindClan's leader, Wingstar, signaling her to begin.

The WindClan leader's pale golden shape moved forward. "WindClan has three new apprentices: Sorrelpaw, Cloudpaw, and Sootpaw." She paused as the cats below her began to chant the names of the new apprentices. "That is all."

ShadowClan's leader, Crowstar, stepped forward. His huge black shape made Wingstar look like an apprentice next to him. "Newleaf has treated ShadowClan well. We have one new warrior, Smokewhisker, who is with us tonight."

Again the cats broke into chanting. Stormcloud peered around, her gaze resting on a black tom, who held his head high as the cats around him gazed at him with shining eyes.

Stagstar dipped his head to Crowstar before speaking. "ThunderClan has nothing to report other than that we have been doing well in the new season of newleaf." He motioned to RiverClan's leader, Sunstar, to take the lead.

Sunstar stepped forward. Her usually glossy golden brown pelt was now thin and dull, though Stormcloud noticed muscles still rippling under the she-cat's fur.

"Like ThunderClan," Sunstar nodded, flicking an ear to Stagstar, "RiverClan has nothing to report other than that newleaf has treated us well."

Stormcloud narrowed her eyes, and heard a few murmurs of unease go through the crowd of cats. Clearly RiverClan's struggle was noticed throughout the Clans. However, Stormcloud knew Sunstar was a proud cat and wouldn't admit to any of RiverClan's weaknesses.

"Clearly she's lying," Foxfang whispered to her flatly. "What do you think is really wrong with RiverClan?"

"Something happened to the lake," Stormcloud whispered back. "I heard it from a ShadowClan patrol today." She thought back on when they had arrived at the lake. Now that she thought about it, the lake had looked remarkably smaller.

"The Gathering is over!" Crowstar called as he leaped down from the Great Oak.

Stormcloud jumped to her paws, knowing she had a few moments before ThunderClan left.

"Where are you going?" Foxfang asked.

"I need to talk to a RiverClan warrior."

Foxfang narrowed his blue eyes, but gave a nod. "Okay." He gave Stormcloud a lick on the cheek, causing her to stiffen, before he padded away.

Stormcloud remained still for a few moments. _Does Foxfang... like me? _Shaking her head, she ran over to the RiverClan warriors, looking for a familiar pale ginger pelt. She smiled when her eyes spotted it, and darted over.

"Brightfish!" Stormcloud called, causing the pale ginger she-cat to spin around.

"Stormcloud? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Stormcloud replied. "Can we go somewhere private?"

After a silent pause, Brightfish nodded and darted toward a group of ferns. Stormcloud followed her.

For a RiverClan warrior, Brightfish was trustable and friendly. Stormcloud considered her a friend, though wondered if Brightfish felt the same.

"What is it?" Brightfish asked after they were safely covered by the ferns.

"What has happened to RiverClan?"

Brightfish flattened her ears. "Stormcloud, that's RiverClan's business."

Stormcloud sighed. "I need to know."

"Why?"

_You will all perish! _The StarClan tom's words rang in Stormcloud ears._ If something has happened to the lake, I need to know. It could relate to the 'dark storm' that tom was talking about._ "I can't tell you. It's just important that I know."

Brightfish narrowed her eyes but let out a heavy breath. "The lake is shrinking. However this isn't exactly the problem. The fish are acting weird. They no longer run in the streams, and they don't come to the shores. We haven't been able to catch much. However, the lake will fill back up once it rains again."

_So it's not really the lake, but more of the fish._ "Thank you for telling me this, Brightfish." Stormcloud stiffened when she heard Stagstar's yowl. "I have to go now. And I promise that you telling me this will not effect RiverClan."

"It better not," Brightfish growled, though her eyes were warm.

Stormcloud waved her tail as she raced away._ I have to find out what this 'dark storm' is, and I need to find out_ _soon._

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks everyone for all of the views I have gotten so far! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, and sorry it took me a while to write :/_**

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Badgerkit (Guest): Thank you for your OC, Badgerkit! :)_**

**_Hollowwind (Guest): Thank you for your OC, Hollowwind! :)_**

**_Rose of the Gorge: Thanks for your OC, Shadepool! :)_**

**_Amberflame805: Thank you for the feedback! :D I'm glad you like it, and thanks for following!_**

**_Question: Who are your favorite characters so far, and who are the characters you don't really like? Please let me know in a review!_**

**_Please leave reviews! They really inspire me to keep writing for you guys, and also help with ideas! Thanks everyone ^.^_**

**_~Lunar_**


End file.
